Prologue Cauchemar
by TliCli
Summary: Je n'arrivais pas à ajouter ce texte en bonne place. Seule alternative tout supprimer et tout remettre...trop long, désolée! Donc ceci est à prendre comme le 1er chapitre de la fic 'Cauchemar'.  merci de votre compréhension.


Je ne sais pas faire court, pour rien...pardon, je vais tenter...donc

Voici en guise de prologue, ce qui a déclenché cette fic "Cauchemar". Ce n'est pas véritablement un prologue...

A la base : Un défi d'écriture d'une 'drabble' de 1000 mots sur le thème de 'conte', légende, récit fantastique ou merveilleux, fable... Seule obligation, y faire apparaître le rôle didactique, la morale, la leçon de vie...Mon truc est entre la fable et le conte...  
>mais surtout je n'ai pas pu empêcher d'imaginer comment tout cela pouvait se traduire en geste, en parole et en véritables conséquence dans la véritable vie, dans une véritable histoire...<p>

Et donc...j'ai écrit une autre fic XD. Autre car vous n'y verrez rien de Nibelheim, car là aussi c'est une autre histoire, euh fic...ici, simplement les personnages sont dans leurs vies classiques post 'AC', mais j'ai tenté de garder ce rapport feu/glace et cet atout 'vent' pour obtenir 'l'eau'...bref  
>J'ai décidé de mettre cette 'drablle' en ligne car, suite à une remarque fondée, j'ai relu cette fic...pardon, ce que je n'avais pas fait depuis son écriture et je pense que sans cela certains passages et notions cruciales seraient passés en extraterrestres...quoique c'est encore possible...<p>

bon j'arrête là. Voici la 'drabble'.

Lexique :

* Névé = nom masculin = Couche supérieure d'un glacier de montagne. Ou Couche de neige qui n'a pas encore pris la consistance de la glace.  
>* Frimas = nom masculin = Brouillard froid et épais qui se congèle, givre, grésil ou gelée, neige, toutes les rigueurs de l'hiver.<br>* Bruine = nom féminin = Petite pluie très fine et ordinairement froide qui tombe lentement.

Bonne lecture!

.

* * *

><p><strong>•◊•<strong>

_**Le Feu , la Glace, le Vent et l'Eau**_

**•◊•**

**.  
><strong>

**•◊•**

_Il était une fois, une fille de Feu.  
>Il était une fois, un garçon de Glace. <em>

_Ils habitaient un pays de Vent._..  
><em>Ils avaient une Déesse d'Eau...<em>

_Il était une fois, une fille de feu et un garçon de glace. Ils s'aimaient beaucoup...  
>Il était une fois, le chaud, le froid, le vent et l'eau, éléments d'un cycle éternel d'équilibre.<em>

**•◊•**

_Ainsi, il était une fois, une fille de feu._

_La fille de feu toujours crépitait de rire, comme un brasier lance des étincelles, croquait la vie comme le feu mange le bois, et toujours dansaient ses flammes sous le vent._

_C'est pourquoi, c'était une fille de feu._

**•◊•**

_Ainsi, il était une fois, un garçon de glace._

_Le garçon de glace toujours tempêtait ses manières, tel le frimas picote la peau, étouffait ses émotions tel le névé engourdit la nature, et toujours erraient ses icebergs sous le vent._

_C'est pourquoi, c'était un garçon de glace._

**•◊•**

_Ainsi, ils habitaient un pays de vent..._

_Au vent, tournoyaient les flocons en guirlandes brutales, le blizzard sculptait le gel en beautés étranges, la bise lissait la neige en banquise de sommeil éternel, paysage imperturbable et fier.  
>Au vent, valsaient les pétales en avalanches trépidantes, le sirocco barbouillait la prairie en oasis exotiques, la bise couchait les champs de blé en tapis d'or, paysage mouvant et ardent.<em>

_C'est pourquoi, c'était un pays de vent, annonçant puis épaulant le chaud ou le froid, attisant la vie ou paralysant la nature._

**•◊•**

_Ainsi, ils avaient une Déesse, l'eau..._

_Le vent s'inversait, permutait sa température comme la mer, non loin, accueillait un nouveau courant.  
>Tantôt l'eau se libérait du froid, en murmurs puis en clameurs vengeresses, tantôt l'eau fuyait le chaud, en rosée timides puis en averses mécontentes.<em>

_C'est pourquoi, courtes saisons douces, humides par le dégel ou les orages, le vent toujours faisait son travail, et toujours le puits était plein._

**•◊•**

_Ainsi, tous dans un cycle éternel d'équilibre..._

_Un pays rempli d'âmes de feu et d'âmes de glace, vivant en paix grâce au vent qui les liait, tirait le meilleur de cette mixité dans un cycle éternel d'équilibre.  
>Heureux ce pays grelottant ou transpirant, qui fêtait son puits magique deux fois par an, louant ce liquide vitale qui ni ne gelait, ni s'asséchait.<em>

_C'est pourquoi, c'était un pays de chaud et de froid, combinés par le vent et engendrant l'eau._

**•◊•**

_Mais, n'y avait-il pas quelqu'un qui aimait ?  
>N'était-il pas dit : 'ils s'aimaient beaucoup' ?...<em>

_**•◊•**_

_Ainsi, ils s'aimaient beaucoup..._

_La fille ne s'approchait pas beaucoup, car son feu vacillait rapidement aux yeux glaçons du garçon...  
>Le garçon ne s'en approchait pas non plus, car sa glace fondait rapidement aux yeux braises de la fille...<em>

_La fille quêtait un peu de fraîcheur, mais peur de trop s'éteindre, avec un grand pressentiment de ne plus pouvoir s'en passer.  
>La fille voulait vraiment partager son feu, mais peur qu'il n'en veuille pas, parce que, alors son feu s'étoufferait à jamais et aucun souffle n'y pourrais plus rien.<em>

_Le garçon quêtait un peu de chaleur, mais peur de trop fondre, avec un grand pressentiment de ne plus pouvoir s'en passer.  
>Le garçon voulait vraiment partager sa glace, mais peur qu'elle n'en veuille pas, parce que, alors sa glace deviendrait si froide qu'aucun souffle n'y pourrais plus rien.<em>

_C'est pourquoi, la fille de feu garda ses braises précieusement, et le garçon de froid, ses glaçons._

**•◊•**

_Mais, n'y avait-il pas le vent dans tout ça, et son ouvrage ?  
>N'était-il pas dit : 'ils habitaient un pays de vent' ?...<em>

**•◊•**

_Ainsi, répétons, un pays de vent..._

_Le vent soufflait entre eux, vite et fort, aiguillé par les regards rapides, ajusté aux regards intenses, car toujours en secret.  
>Alors en secret aussi, le vent menait son affaire.<em>

_Le vent portait toujours des yeux rouges, un flux, de frêles étincelle d'elle vers lui.  
>Le vent charriait toujours des yeux bleus, une bruine, pluie enfuie de lui vers elle.<em>

_C'est pourquoi, une flamme se penchait vers le garçon, et un morceau de glace se tendait vers la fille._

**•◊•**

_Mais, n'y avait-il pas le cycle dans tout ça, et sa réalité ?  
>N'était-il pas dit : 'éléments d'un cycle éternel d'équilibre' ?...<em>

**•◊•**

_Ainsi, répétons, un cycle éternel d'équilibre..._

_Le trait d'union du chaud et du froid, créait un nœud de vent, un peu d'eau et de vapeur.  
>L'eau ruissela au milieu et se concentra à leurs pieds, en flaque hors de vue et oubliée.<br>La vapeur monta entre eux, en un mur de buée, et brouilla leur yeux et leurs cœurs.  
>Ils avaient tellement peur l'un et l'autre, que la fille et le garçon ne regardaient que ce mur.<em>

_C'est pourquoi, aucun ne regarda ailleurs, et par terre entre eux, resta, l'eau, méconnue._

**•◊•**

_Mais, alors ?...  
>Alors rappelons ou apprenez...<em>

**•◊•**

_L'être humain, de tout temps, a compliqué l'existence des cycles, des Dieux et des Déesses...  
>Il s'est éloigné et n'a plus compris, il a finit par craindre les divinités, par combattre les cycles, et a brisé les équilibres.<br>Cela commença par son environnement, puis l'arrogance de ses victoires et l'ambition de ses désirs, déconnectèrent son âme._

_C'est pourquoi, l'Homme perdit le goût des dons, amolli son cerveau et rendit le courage inutile s'il ne servait pas sa gloire._

**•◊•**

_Alors ?...  
>Ainsi...<em>

**•◊•**

_Ni la fille, ni le garçon ne purent comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas avoir peur, car du feu ou de la glace, il ne pouvait pas y avoir ni perdant, ni vainqueur.  
>Même si le feu faisait tout fondre ou si la glace éteignait tout, à la fin la vapeur s'enfuirait pour ne laisser que l'eau.<em>

_Ce n'était pas une bataille mais un accord, pas une pollution mais une transformation._

**•◊•**

_Il était une fois, une fille de feu, un garçon de glace, et ils s'aimaient beaucoup..._

_Une fille de feu et un garçon de glace qui n'avaient rien compris au vent, à la nature, à la vie et à son cycle éternel d'équilibre..._

_Mais aussi sûr que le vent soufflait, aussi vrai qu'ils avaient besoin d'eau, ils s'aimaient beaucoup..._

**•◊•**

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà où nous en sommes.<strong>

**La fin telle qu'elle est, annonce un épilogue, peut-être même un entracte ?...**


End file.
